Escolha
by DraDream
Summary: Um Malfoy entre sua realidade(destino traçado) e seu sonho( uma garota). ( capítulos curtos)
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Há muitas pessoas a minha volta. O barulho da multidão, contudo, não interfere em meus pensamentos. Tudo que consigo ouvir é minha respiração associada aos batimentos cardíacos. As pessoas se movem lentamente. Eu sigo meu caminho.

No pátio, sento e analiso, a distância, o impossível. Lá, a sombra, do lado oposto ao que estou, permanece sentada, estudando. Desvio o olhar do dela. Não ouso encará-la. Por muitos anos, a ofendi com palavras que não desejo relembrar.

Respiro ao som acelerado de minha pulsação

Retorno a contemplá-la, admiro sua forma de ler. Fecho os olhos. O toque do relógio embala minha fantasia.

Meu delírio utópico é interrompido. Sinto uma mão deslizando pelo meu ombro. Envolto pelo seu perfume, abro os olhos. Em uma mesma imagem vejo meu sonho e minha realidade. Meu devaneio ao longe, e a sanidade ao meu lado. Conversamos. Pouco escuto o que ela diz. Não consigo entender porque meu coração tende à sonhar com uma garota comum, se o destino me propiciou a perfeição como par. Comparo seus traços, suas curvas, nossos relacionamentos.

Ela parou, como quem espera uma resposta. Digo que não ouvi a pergunta. O sonho, então, perturba a realidade. Ela sai furiosa ao perceber o motivo da distração. A aflição me consome. Ambas foram embora.

CAPÍTULO 2

...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

...

Permaneço sozinho, por alguns instantes. Em um impulso levanto, decidido a seguir minha sina, busco minha escolha. Ando, cegado pela luz do sol poente. Sinto um impacto. A procura da opção coerente esbarro em minha dúvida.

Ela me olha irritada, me agride verbalmente. Eu rio. Impossível não faze-lo. Como posso...situação imprevisível. Eu a amo, ela me detesta. Eu a irrito, ela me seduz. Perco a coragem. Mudo de idéia. Volto a situação inicial.

Ela continua esbravejando. Tento ajudá-la a recolher seus pertences, mas suas mãos delicadas e suas palavras mordazes não me permitem. Fico parado, analisando sua silhueta desaparecer ao longe.

Volto a andar. A cada passo sinto o impacto como se vagasse em câmera lenta. Paro. É hora de jantar. Atravesso os corredores decidido a abandonar os planos feitos para mim e morrer só, se não puder te-la.

Me sento com meus amigos. Por alguns instantes, esqueço meus problemas. Ao levantar os olhos, no entanto, o magnetismo do impossível me leva a seguir seus movimentos. Todos param, apenas ela se movimenta. Meus pensamentos voam.

A realidade invade meus sonhos. Meus amigos me voltam para outra cena. O senso de posse me invade. Aves de rapina cercam o meu futuro. A presa se diverte. Ela planejava se vingar. Não suporto a idéia de ser trocado, mesmo que a hipótese de deixá-la tivesse passado por minha mente.

Levanto. Saio. Deixando para trás a utopia que me ignora e o presente que me desnorteia. Me retiro para a sala comunal. Me sento com a companhia de um livro. Releio diversas vezes a mesma página. Meus pensamentos não me acompanharam.

CAPÍTULO 3

Insônia


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Insônia

Todos retornam. Finjo ler para evitar o diálogo. Permaneço na solidão de meus pensamentos. Me afasto do tumulto. Paro em frente a janela. Vejo os flocos de neve caindo sutilmente, isso me lembra a delicadeza daquelas mãos que me renegam. Meu melhor amigo se aproxima e me pergunta sobre o livro que leio. Desconverso. Não lembro de uma palavra, mesmo que já tenha folhado centenas de páginas.

Meus colegas se recolhem. Por alguns instantes, acreditei que não seria mais interrompido. Senti, entretando, o agradável perfume da realidade. Algo toma conta de mim. Inquiro o motivo de seu atraso. Ela fica surpresa com minha reação, mas não tanto quanto eu. Vejo seus lábios se moverem. Penso sobre o que me levou a essa atitude incoerente. Desisto de deixá-la. Ela ferozmente profere um monólogo. Comparo meu comportamento atual ao que tive a tarde. Situações semelhantes e sentimentos distintos. À tarde meu desejo era beijar a boca que me agredia. Agora, minha vontade é terminar a " discussão". Ela para de falar. Eu concordo com algo que desconheço. Ela sorri. Não recordo com o que assenti. O brilho daquele sorriso , estranhamente, me comove. Ela me beija. Meu corpo estremece. Eu a desejo. Recordo-me , no entanto, da outra, que domina meus pensamentos. O instinto me domina. Ela me afasta. É madrugada e ela deseja repousar.

Perco a noção das horas. Meu sangue pulsa angustiado por querer possuir o que está ao meu alcance, mas com desejo de provar o inatingível. Passam das 3h. Me deito. Todos dormem, alguns resmungam e muitos roncam. Fecho os olhos. Lembro da cena vespertina, da forma com a qual ela estudava sob o sol. Me movo na cama, diversas vezes. O toque dos lençóis me lembram de meus impulsos e das formas que poderei perder se não cuidar o que me pertence. A dúvida me consome. O sol nasce. Todos acordam, exceto eu. Passei a noite transitando entre o sonho impossível e o desejo latente.

CAPÍTULO 4

Dicotomia


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Dicotomia

Levanto. Me visto. Saio apressado. Evito contato. Desvio de todos. Não sou habituado a não ter o que quero. Irritado, ando pelo corredor. Por alguns minutos, minha ira se dissipa. Vejo, ao longe, o meu amor. Ela está linda. Sempre com livros, tentando evitar repetir de ano, novamente. A vantagem cronológica lhe propicia uma beleza singular. Paro. Me recosto na parede. A sigo com meu olhar. Meu coração pulsa acelerado. Aguardo um sinal, uma palavra. Ela me encara e passa. Me despreza. Olho em sua direção. Analiso seus movimentos. Vejo , em uma mesma imagem, meus problemas. Elas se cruzam. A tensão é palpável. Uma não a suporta por sentir que me perde. A outra não a tolera por ser alvo de seu desprezo.

Assim como a primeira, a segunda passa sem, a mim, se dirigir. Minha irritação retorna. Como ousam fazer isso comigo. Ambas encontram seus irmãos. Sem poder repreender aquela que não me pertence, ando em direção aos demais de minha casa. Todos conversam. Ela evita me olhar. Eu procuro me afastar. Srta. B. percebe. Nos afasta do grupo.

Ela me olha calada. Nunca a vi assim. Permaneço em silêncio. Não irei me render. Dou as costas. Respiro. Sinto remorso. Me volto a ela. Minha ira se curva frente aos olhos celestes. Perco a rigidez ao ver o céu se fechar e chover em sua pele. Abraço-a. Sinto não conseguir ser integralmente dela.

CAPÍTULO 5

Regresso


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Regresso

Entro na sala. Me descontrolo, internamente. Uniram algumas turmas. Ambas estavam, agora, em uma mesma sala. O professor de Arte dad Trevas anuncia que formará as duplas. Congelo. Algumas combinações deveriam ser evitadas.

Não foram. Senti um misto de alegria e pânico. Agora ela seria obrigada a me dar atenção. Mas eu não queria sentir a angústia de ver minha flor chorando. Enfrentei-a. Ela não recuou. Duelamos. Ela venceu. Justifiquei o ocorrido por ela ser mais velha. Mentira. Me distrai pensando: como lutaria com ela?

Tive minha recompensa. Trocamos palavras. Seus lábios se moviam encantadoramente. Ela me hipnotizava. Estava decido, contudo, não magoar minha namorada. Caso contrário, não teria pudor em lhe roubar um beijo. Ela saiu, pois outra se aproximava. Seu olhar me atravessava. Era um misto de raiva, medo e tristeza. Pesava sobre ela o fato de ter sido a escolha de meus pais para mim. Sem que eu notasse, meu olhar se voltou ao sonho. Isso destruiu a realidade. Ouvi nesse momento algo que me gelou pela petulancia e coragem: Tens até a noite para descobrir se eu sou o suficiente. Ela se foi. A dúvida ficou. Não tenho certeza. De nada. Estava perdido entre dois caminhos. Minha família ou meu coração.

CAPÍTULO 6

A Escolha


	6. Chapter 6 -Revelação

CAPÍTULO 6

A escolha

Perplexo, continuo sentado. A aula matinal se esvai. Sigo o fluxo das pessoas. Pondero as opções. De um lado há a perfeição imposta. Do outro a liberdade encantadora. Paro, ao perceber um certo tumulto. Tommy corre em minha direção. Destrói meus sonhos. Sinto uma forte dor. Meu coração se estilhaça. Tudo gira. Sua imagem fora maculada. Desnorteado, busco meu apoio. Não há mais opção. Ambas, entretando, sumiram. Uma por vergonha, a outra por medo.

O sol se põe. Volto a sentir a pulsação de meu coração em frangalhos. Encontrei Ciça na estufa. Ela me enfrenta. Eu rio. Ela se irrita. Eu a beijo. Ela é o caminho a seguir. Manter-me com aquela que sempre fora minha. Apenas minha. Ela é a única Sra. Malfoy, para mim. Ela está exultante. Omito , contudo, a impossibilidade de escolha.

Jamais saberão que sonhei com um Prewett. Jamais permitirei que um Weasley me vença novamente. Algumas coisas, no entanto, me confortam. Minha doce Narcisa feliz. Meu futuro glorioso. E Molly destinada a pobreza, com uma gestação prematura.

Agora percebo minha insanidade momentânea. Como cogitei possuir os restos de um Weasley. Somos superiores, não devemos nos rebaixar. Sou Lucius Malfoy, não um bruxo qualquer.


End file.
